


you scream so loud

by cassissoda



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Restraints, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassissoda/pseuds/cassissoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian stumbles upon the Red Bull Tentacle Machine™.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you scream so loud

Sebastian supposes that he's looking at some spanking new Red Bull Machine™ that's going to knock the socks (and an assortment of other clothing) off the other teams. Or something to that effect. He's not really sure. To be honest, he doesn't really get how he ends up here. This is the first time he's seeing such a room, bare and empty, without windows, furnished with nothing but a door and the lights and the central air conditioning. And of course, there's the odd machine sitting in the centre.

Or maybe it's not a machine. No one really knows. It's just a box in blue and yellow and red and purple (team colours, how apt, ha ha ha) and goodness knows how many strange things the factory has. Sebastian remembers this creepy as fuck robotic arm that he had stumbled on once, when he had gotten lost with Mark trying to look for some room they had to do a photo shoot in. Christian had burst into the room, hair in a mess, panting heavily, and had yelled 'OUT!' at the top of his voice, as if they were children who had seen something they shouldn't (like porn, maybe) and should be put on the naughty step.

But really, Sebastian shouldn't be in here, he should be running along to the simulator room because _damn_ , what sort of idiot gets lost on his way to a room he has been to millions of times?

Well, maybe not millions, but Sebastian's certain that the number's close to a million.

He shouldn't be wanting to touch the machine (to be fair, it's just a box in team colours that looks fairly harmless so _maybe_ it isn't a machine after all) and he usually doesn't let his curiosity get the better of him, especially when he's going to be late for something fairly important. _Right_?

Not true. That's a lie, for sure.

Sebastian walks towards the box, reaching out to touch it. After that robotic arm fiasco, nothing could be worse, right? He nods, as if to reassure himself, and puts a tentative hand on the box.

Nothing happens. Sebastian feels stupid, of course nothing would happen. What did he expect, a shower of sparkles and him being bathed in rainbow light to become a special unicorn? No fucking way. He sighs, trailing his fingers over the smooth surface of the box. There's no visible flap or any opening, maybe it can't be opened after all. Sebastian lifts his hand from the box, and that's when _it starts unpacking itself_.

Sebastian did _not_ expect that. It's starting to morph on its own like a rubik's cube gone horribly wrong, and Sebastian finds himself rooted to the ground, watching transfixed. He doesn't know what's going on in front of him, and as much as he should be getting out of the room and thinking of how to _leave_ , he's actually staying there, watching as _tentacles_ sprout out of the box.

Holy fuck.

 _Tentacles_.

Sebastian rubs his eyes, staring at what he's seeing in disbelief and there're really _tentacles_ growing out of the box, in dark red and blue and gold and purple and it's a terrifying and majestic sight all at once, and Sebastian watches, almost hoping to see a grotesque head rise from the box, but it never comes. He really ought to get out of the room, there're things he should be doing _like getting to the simulator and starting work_ and he turns to leave, albeit reluctantly, when a freaking _tentacle_ catches hold of his wrist.

He freezes, hardly daring to breathe.

_What is this. What the fuck is this._

Despite its appearance, the tentacle is surprisingly warm and soft to the touch. It slides smoothly over Sebastian's skin and he shudders involuntarily, feeling a strange sort of pleasure as the tentacle brushes across the inside of his wrist. It's soothing in a way, sort of like having someone stroke your back to calm you down, and although Sebastian likes this, as the tentacle starts to creep inner, moving under his jacket, towards the crook of his elbow, he cannot help but wonder how it'd feel like on other parts of him.

More and more tentacles are coming out of the box now, making their way towards Sebastian as if they had heard his thoughts. One of them reaches for the zip of Sebastian's jacket, and then it's tugging the zip down and another one's lifting his shirt, and Sebastian swats at them, trying to get them away, but they're persistent, and a sneaky tentacle slides all the way up his torso, brushing lightly against a nipple. Sebastian moans involuntarily as another tentacle starts to play with his other nipple underneath his shirt, and he feels himself getting hard in his jeans, much to his embarrassment. He doesn't want to be horny now, for fuck's sake, he's got simulation to do, grands prix to prepare for and things to look at, he needs to get out of here, _now_ but the tentacles feel so good, _so good_...

The tentacles stop momentarily, and Sebastian swallows hard. He wants to leave but at the same time, some morbidly curious part of him won't be satisfied until he knows what the tentacles coming from the box are capable of. The tentacle on the inside of his wrist is still there, rubbing small circles into his skin and Sebastian huffs, well, _maybe_ , seeing what'll happen won't hurt. He'd be a little late, Rocky (and maybe Christian too) would chastise him for it but not much harm would be done. It'll all be fine, he supposes. Once again, as if the tentacles had read his mind, they start moving again, this time removing his jacket and throwing it aside.

At least five tentacles come at Sebastian all at once, thicker than the ones that had been teasing him before, and he gasps as they lift him up, finding their way all around his body. There's a tentacle close to his neck, really close to his lips and he wonders how it tastes like. He tries to push the thought away but fails when a tentacle teases his nipples, they're hard already underneath the fabric of his polo tee, and his jeans feel far too tight for him now.

A thinner, purple tentacle pushes up his polo tee, and the thicker tentacles lift Sebastian's arms so that the smaller tentacles are able to remove the shirt and throw it aside. Sebastian moans, the tentacles are gentle, touching him , roaming about his chest as more tentacles work on his jeans, unbuttoning, unzipping, taking their time as they pull his jeans and underwear, leaving them around Sebastian's thighs. His cheeks flush when they free his cock, he's almost ashamed to find that he's so hard already without even having been touched there. The tentacles pause momentarily, as if they're savouring the view in front of them, Sebastian with his cheeks flushed red, lips parted and panting as tentacles tease his nipples, with his cock hard and leaking. Sebastian wants to touch himself, but at the same time, he's eager to see what the tentacles have in store for him as they tighten their grip around his wrists.

The tentacles make quick work of the rest of Sebastian's clothes, and then they're holding him up, pushing his thighs apart. The tentacles trace circles on Sebastian's thighs, teasing lightly, and as much as he wants to keep his legs closed, he's unable to. The tentacles hold him in place, and it's as if he's put on display for someone to admire. He's embarrassed although there's no one else there to look (but there's still the possibility of someone coming into the room and the box has this tentacle come out to press against the door handle to keep it there because the door can't be locked) but still. He's really horny and squirming by now because the tentacles are rubbing against his inner thighs, teasing the sensitive skin and he wants more than just that, wants to wrap his hand around his cock to jerk himself off but the tentacles aren't letting him have it. They hold his wrists and bind them behind his back so he's helpless. He panics, struggling against his bonds but they won't give, although they loosen just a little. So Sebastian thrusts forward in hope that the tentacles will get the hint, but instead they push his thighs further apart, and he feels a tentacle sliding down the crack of his arse and a shiver goes down his spine

If the tentacles aren't going to jerk him off, he supposes the next best thing would be for it to fuck him. A tentacle presses against his entrance, and this one feels different from the others. It's got a bulbous head, almost like a tiny cock, and it's circling his entrance, not quite pushing into Sebastian yet. He finds himself sticking his arse out in hopes that it'll push into him, but it doesn't, merely rubbing itself against his hole, spreading a sticky and cold sort of substance across it. Sebastian gasps, feeling the cold on his hot skin, and then the tentacle pushes in, wet and sticky, secreting some form of lubrication. It's a thin one that goes in, slimmer than Sebastian's index finger, and it really doesn't do anything for him, but it's slippery and cold and he finds himself moaning because the sensations are really intense. But he wants more, and his wish is granted when another tentacle pushes in so that there's two inside him, and they fuck him in tandem, with one pulling out of him while the other pushes into him.

Sebastian moans, the tentacles inside him twist and expand, but it's still not enough, they can't be bigger than two of his fingers. It feels good but he wants more, still needs more, and he's almost forgetting that the walls might have ears. At this point of time the tentacles take advantage of his parted lips to slide a tentacle into his mouth. He's surprised because it's not tentacle-like but more like a small, thin dick, the taste is a little salty but nothing unbearable, and it thrusts in and out of his mouth, not like it wants to be sucked but as if it just wants a warm and wet hole to fuck.

There's a third tentacle pressing insistently against Sebastian's already stuffed hole, it's much bigger than the two inside him, and Sebastian moans around the tentacle in his mouth as the two tentacles stretch him open, preparing him for the thicker tentacle. It's just like a cock, hot and throbbing as it pushes into him. He cries out because it feels like he's being stretched beyond belief now. The first two tentacles had ribbed surfaces, but this larger one is smoother, hotter, and it's not even like tentacles fucking him any more but strange, slippery cocks of different sizes with different textures pushing into him.

Another tentacle makes its way into Sebastian's mouth, forming a cock gag to stop him from crying out. They fuck his mouth, thrusting rough and fast, while the tentacles fucking his arse push in and out energetically as the thick one stays in place.

The first tentacle cock comes unexpectedly, and it pulls out halfway so it just sprays all over Sebastian's arse. His eyes widen because he's getting dirty from all this. How is he going to leave later on, body covered with sticky cum from tentacle cocks? The thought soon leaves his mind when another tentacle pushes into him, this time it's slightly larger than the one that had pulled out and he feels the burn as one pulls out so that only the tip's left inside, with one left almost fully sheathed inside him and one more halfway in. He's whimpering in pleasure as five tentacles fuck him, and they're not even touching his cock.

One of the tentacles in Sebastian's mouth pulls out and comes all over his lips and his neck, leaving sticky trails all over his skin. He lets out a low whine around the other cock in his mouth because he _really_ wants to come but he's not allowed to touch himself. A tentacle has found its way around his waist, encircling loosely, holding him down. Even as his hips buck forward, all he's doing is thrusting into air, nothing more.

It isn't long before the thick tentacle starts thrusting hard and fast, hitting his prostate and Sebastian cries out when it creams itself in his arsehole and then it pulls out, leaving Sebastian's hole clenching around the thinner cocks left inside. But they're not enough to fill him, and cum leaks out from his hole. Sebastian wants more, needs more, and the tentacles are more than happy to oblige as another one pushes into him, half the thickness of the one that had pulled out. It's soon joined by another one, and then they're all just moving in and out and in and out and rubbing against his prostate and he knows he's not going to last, not with four tentacle cocks energetically fucking him, twisting and filling him up. As if to prevent that, a thin red tentacle darts out and holds his cock down at the base, and Sebastian really wants it to jerk him off but he has no such luck.

Another tentacle pushes itself into Sebastian's mouth and this time, both tentacles are about the same size, and his lips are wrapped around them. He's unable to make a sound, but there's still space, and there's drool running out from the corner of his lips as he rubs his tongue against the underside of the two tentacles.

One of the tentacles inside Sebastian comes, pulling out when it does, making a mess all over the place, and then the rest of the tentacles start coming in rapid succession, each one pulling out as it does, and Sebastian groans when a huge tentacle takes its place inside him, filling him with a single thrust. It barely has to withdraw and push back in when Sebastian comes all over his stomach and chest.

The tentacles inside Sebastian's mouth continue thrusting into him, and even though he's just there whimpering and shaking from the force of his earlier orgasm, the tentacles continue fucking his mouth and his arsehole. Sebastian shakes his head weakly, he's going to need a little while before his cock can get hard again, so the huge tentacle stops and stills inside him, as if to plug him up and prevent the cum inside him from spilling out, but the ones fucking his mouth continue, and none of them come in his mouth, they all pull out to come over his body, as if marking him as theirs, even though it sounds ridiculous.

It's part machine, part monster? Sebastian has no idea to be honest, every time one tentacle comes another one comes back to take its place. A tentacle slithers up his abdomen, moving to rub itself against Sebastian's nipples, leaving traces of its pre-cum all over the place.

More tentacles take their place in Sebastian's mouth, and there's a thin tendril that snakes across his thigh, moving to stroke his cock lazily, stroking it to hardness while Sebastian's still sucking other tentacles off. When Sebastian's cock is half hard, the tentacle stops, moving lower to tease his balls and he cries out around the tentacles in his mouth, and they take it as a cue to literally shove themselves down his throat. He gags, tears form in the corner of his eyes but the big tentacle inside him is starting to move faster now, the pace is brutal and he doesn't think he'll be able to survive this.

After his second orgasm, Sebastian's certain he can't come any more, but the machine? monster? keeps teasing him, playing with nipples and rubbing against his balls, teasing his cock, fucking both his arse and his mouth. He's over-sensitive and sobbing with pleasure and he doesn't think he can take any more, but he's still held up with his legs spread, thighs held apart while three tentacles push in and out of him. Part of him vaguely remembers that someone should be searching for him by now, and he hopes to hell that no one's going to find him here.

As if to provide a distraction, a slender tentacle finds its way to Sebastian's cock, slowly rubbing at the leaking slit.

'I can't,' Sebastian whimpers, but it's useless because the tentacles aren't going to listen to what he says. It pushes in and he cries out because he's being penetrated in such an intimate manner and he doesn't think he'll be able to handle this, being stuffed so full. It burns, of course it does and he feels the stretch like never before, pushing into his cock, and he's aware that he's not fully hard now, but god it feels good. There are tiny spurts of cum from the slit of his cock as the tentacle pulls out and pushes in.

Sebastian had never been filled like this before, it's like he's being stuffed to the brim and even then, the tentacles hold his arms in place behind his back. The tiny tentacle fucks his cock, while three others fuck his arse, and another three more push in and out of his mouth. He's overwhelmed by sensation, and when the tentacle pulls out of his cock completely Sebastian's just coming _everywhere_ , much harder than he has ever done before.

Afterwards, Sebastian's shivering as the tentacles hold him up. The tentacles are still fucking him, sending jolts of pleasure through his already over-sensitive body. Every thrust, every touch elicits a whine and a whimper from him. He's in no shape to do any simulator work now, all he wants to do is to curl up in a corner and sleep, but the machine seems intent on making him go for a fourth round.

When the door to the room opens, Sebastian's heart stops. Well. Almost. He doesn't notice it at first, because the tentacles are still teasing him, but he's too far out to care now, he doesn't quite know if he's hallucinating in his post-orgasm haze, or if it's real. It's only when he hears the sound of Mark's voice, shocked, asking 'Sebastian?' that makes him aware that someone's watching him. Sebastian doesn't dare to look at him, it's embarrassing because the last thing he wants is for his teammate to see him like this, a whimpering mess covered in cum from a tentacle monster, being fucked open for the world to see even as he begs for it to end because this is far too much pleasure than he can take.

'What are you-' Mark starts to ask, but he's cut off because the tentacles pull him in and shut the door, and start to strip him too.


End file.
